


If you could lend me this book...

by Odalyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/pseuds/Odalyn
Summary: If I could have this one book, my reserch would be complete at last! If only the stubborn (she didn't hear me say this and neither did you) librarian would give it to me!! But she is just denying it ... why?
Relationships: Librarian in library devoted to forbidden magic/Sorceress who really needs that tome (Original Work)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	If you could lend me this book...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really silly I know, but it came in a dream and I had to draw it hahaha  
> skatzaa, I hope you like it, and I hope others with this ship in ther request like it too  
> I had such fun drawing the books inn the bookcases


End file.
